Queen's XenoBlade Chronicles
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Rana and Rex, two boys treating each other as brothers living the life as Salvages along with Rana's Blade Cattleya who he treats her as his mother, they will go on an epic adventure that involves the world and bringing a legendary Blade with them as they journey on to help Alrest with friends they make helping them. RexxHarem. RanaxHarem. Lemon. Adventures and some Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Two Salvage Brothers**

A clear blue sky, shiny sunlight, and the sea but not just any sea it's a sea of clouds far as the eyes can see, along with other clouds higher above the sky.

 _When I was little, I used to hear stories about our world and it always been my favorite. The legends of how our world was made as we know today: According to legend, the people of Alrest originally resided with their creator, the Architect, in Elysium, atop the World Tree. However, for unknown reasons, they were later expelled from the land. The Architect then sent the Titans to save them, and since then the Titans have been the home to all inhabitants of Alrest. However, the Titans are not immortal, and eventually they will perish and sink beneath the Cloud Sea._

Deep in the sea of clouds, two young boys in deep diving suits swimming deep into the ocean and spotted a large box at the floor; they launch grappling hooks at the box and reel themselves towards it, they place a device on the box and an air bag pops out making the box float up.

 _Sometimes I wonder if the legend is real, about the place Elysium on top of the World Tree and thought of what the world is like before how it is today. My big bro thought about it too, even though we're not blood related we treat each other as brothers. He always wants to help other putting them before himself and that is what makes him a cool guy._

The two boys hooked up the box onto a hook and they swim to a small platform standing on it as one of them press a button that made the platform move up along with the box going to the suffer. Once they suffer above the sea clouds with the crane pulling them to their… boat with a small house-like hut, some grass, and some things outside, setting the box down and they jump off before taking off their helmet.

"We really do need to buy ourselves a new depth probe…" One boy signed. He has brown hair and gold eyes, talking off some parts of the suit.

"It seems to work fine to me, Rex." The other boy said. He has black hair and blue eyes, though he is a boy, his appearance resembles a young girl. He is three years younger than the other boy named Rex and a foot short.

"Rana, the ping was off by 150 peds to the east. That's not gonna fly!" Rex said removing the hook from the box and went to grab something.

"And what about the treasure? Was it in line with your expectation?" An old man voiced asked as Rex grabbed a crowbar and went back to the box.

"It seems pretty solid. Didn't even have to reinforce it too much. Ever with the labor costs, we should be able to turn a decent profit." Rex said analyzing the box to look for an opening.

A long neck raises revealing 'himself' to be a Titan that Rex and Rana are living on.

"Honesty, it takes you two days to run a structure analysis… yet somehow you can gauge the profits in an instant?" The Titans said always surprise that a young boy like Rex can be smart when it comes to salvaging.

"Come on, Grampa, Rex is just REALLY good at being a Salvage like the others or any better!" Rana complimented on Rex's skills.

"Thanks, little bro, at least someone doesn't rain on my parade." Rex said as he pierces the crowbar into the little opening getting ready to open the box.

"And you know Gramps, I'm in the salvaging trade for the cash!" Rex exclaimed forcing the box to open.

"A little business sense goes a long way, all… right?" Rex opened the box and unexpectedly as two large crab creatures pops out looking all angry.

"Whoa! Those are King Crustip, it's must have been living in that box as its home!" Rana surprised.

"Nothing we can handle, little bro." Rex smiled as he tosses a spear to Rana as he catches knowing they're going to do some fighting.

Rex and Rana fought off one King Crustip each for them; one fighting Rex tries to attack him with its claws but Rex dodges them then slashes at the sea creature with his sword, Rana keeps his distance with the long reach of his spear as he thrust the sharp tip at the crab creature as it defend itself until Rana pierces through the middle killing AND Rex has also finished off his foe.

"Phew, that was close." Rana exclaimed.

"Glad to see you boys are doing well in battle." Gramps smiled proud to see the training they did under his teaching.

Suddenly, two more King Crustips came up suffer jumping at the boys as they seem to be friends to the ones Rex and Rana killed, but just before the crab monsters could land on the Titan a large sword over 6 feet tall slashes at the crab creatures cutting them in two as woman appeared.

"Mama!" Rana cheered.

This woman is a muscular, mature looking woman having ivory-colored skin, black hair in a ponytail with a left bang that covers most of her forehead, blue eyes behind spectacles and she is extremely voluptuous. The most distinguishing feature of the woman is her enormous bust which is restrained behind a tight, purple, apron-like dress. She also has purple sleeve arm brands, light-purple transparent back skirt with flames design, and has star shape crystal on her chest above the cleavage. Breasts sizes: M-cup.

"Glad to see you showed up just in time, Cattleya." The Elder Titan pleaded.

"Of course, Azurda, I wouldn't want anything happening to my son while I'm around." Cattleya said patting on Rana's head as he smiles.

"You know, it still amazes me that a Blade became a mother after being awaken by her Driver." Rex commented on the relationship between Cattleya and Rana.

"It still surprises to me too, but I'm glad to have someone like you with us!" Rana smiled as he hugs Cattleya with his head under her breasts.

"Same here Rana, I'm glad to have you as my Drive and my son, and it seems we'll be having sea food for lunch." Cattleya stated seeing the dead crab creatures.

Later, the crabs are finished cooking well enough for the others to eat, Rex at the sea clouds thinking about the legends of this world Alrest and worry that the Titans are beginning to die out.

"A-ah… the brazier does my weary old bones much good." Azurda said feeling good.

"Want me to move it, Gramps?" Rex asked.

"No, that's quite all right. Leave it right there." Azurda declined saying it's good where it is.

As Rex, Rana, and Cattleya enjoy eating their lunch they heard a whale-like cry from a far distance and look towards the sea cloud, spotting a Titan seem to be crying in pain then splash into the water as it took its final breath making the water shake a little.

"Not another one…" Rex worried.

"More Titans have been dying lately." Rana said sad, holding onto Cattleya's hand.

"Mmm, a lot more than usual." Azurda said.

"I hope there weren't any people living there, otherwise they would've left by now." Cattleya concerned worry this may happen to Azurda one day.

"Hey, Gramps, d'you think… Fonsett Village will be gone too one day?" Rex asked thinking about his home village.

"Well, it may not be today or tomorrow, but yes, it will fall someday." Azurda answered aware that he too will fall like all the other Titans.

"At this rate, we may have to live on boats." Rana sadden looking at Azurda.

Rex turns around as his sights set on the World Tree.

"Say, you Titans came from the World Tree, right?" Rex asked.

"So, they say, for what it's worth." Azurda answered and reminded Rex that he was born here on Alrest and not sure about his ancestors.

"Can it really exist? This Elysium? And the creator who's said to live there?" Rex asked wondering the legend.

"A land of plenty, atop the World Tree… if such a place did exist, perhaps we could all live in peace." Azurda said thinking of all the fighting for land that's been going on in the world.

"Yes, no more fighting and everyone working together, that would be something to live for." Cattleya hoped as she holds Rana's hand in hers and everyone looking up the World Tree.

"If the divine Architect can see us now, I wonder what he thinks…" Rex wondered, hoping the Architect may have the answers for the world's problem.

 **(Argentum Trade Guild)**

The group have made their way to the Argentum Trade Guild after Rex decided that they have gather enough haul of treasures for today and went on with Azurda swimming there as a transport though hope to take a nap for a while but knew Rex won't let him rest just yet.

Rex and Rana went to make the negotiation to sell the stuff they got with Cattleya coming along wanting to make sure things go well.

Rex saw a large fancy ship thinking it's awesome.

They went to the Central Exchange to speak with a Nopon named Melolo to exchange the stuff they got hoping to get some good amount of cash, though today is not exactly what Rex hope.

"What?! That's it?" Rex asked shock.

"Is life, meh! This still more than I give to non-friend!" Melolo explained. "If you bring military supplies, then you get good price." She mentioned as she and the others turn to see a few soldiers standing nearby.

"Ceasefire between Mor Ardain and Uraya not keep for too much longer, methinks." Melolo said.

"So, weaponry is on the top list for trades these days now." Cattleya signed thinking this way bring worse than better.

"Don't worry, Mama, me and Rex don't do those kinds of business." Rana assured.

"Oh, is shame! Rex and Rana good salvagers with Blade by their side, could be good way to earn pretty penny!" Melolo said decide to drop the subject and went back what they were doing.

"We'll take the offer; 200 now, and you know what to do with the rest." Rex accepted the offer.

"Okie-doodles! Sending money to Corinne of Forsett Village. Is right?" Melolo asked making sure she got the deal correct and Rex said yes.

"Is beautiful thing! Sending money home at such young age. I tounched!" Melolo mood of Rex and Rana's deed for a town, wishing her own dum-dum littlepon did the same, they said their farewells and Rex's group went on back to Azurda.

As they're on their way, a Nopon they know with two men with him walk up to them.

"Rex, Rana, and Miss Cattleya." The Nopon greeted them.

"Pupunin, been a while!" Rex smiled seeing a good friend.

"You all looking high spirits! Ah, no, how say… Yes, peppy!" Pupunin said.

"We're doing fine, did you come to us for a job?" Rana asked knowing something about a job whenever they meet Pupunin.

"Something like that. Ah, by the way… Rex and Rana come from Fonsett Village in Leftherian Archipelago, yes?" Pupunin asked.

"Indeed, they are, and I was awakened there as well. Why?" Cattleya asked curious of what Pupunin wants.

"You three should go straight to boardroom of Chairman!" Pupunin said as the three took that by surprise.

"We're being summon by the Chairman?" Rana asked.

"Yes, Chairman Bana ask for Rex and Rana by name!" Pupunin answered.

The three are all shock to hear that the Chairman of the whole guild wants them to come see him in person, the only time Chairman Bana ever called someone to his office is for a special job with bug payment that can also be dangerous. Cattleya is getting a bad feeling about this worry that something bad and dangerous may happen if they take whatever job Chairman Bana has for them, she hopes that it doesn't come to the boys.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yep, another new Queen's Blade crossover with Xenoblade Chronicle 2 this time, as you can tell Rana with one of the main characters alongside with Rex and Cattleya is Rana's Blade who still plays the role of mother in this story, like her anime counterpart, with some new details I added. There will be other Queen's Blade characters coming to the story as well either as Humans or Blades on which of them.**

 **There will also be some sexual scenes as you may have guessed with some lemon scenes coming in future chapters. And both boys will get their own harem as well. Hope that's not doing it too much.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Job and a Legend Awakened!**

"I wonder what the chairman would want with us?" Rana asked.

"We'll figure it out once we get there, little brother." Rex said, hoping it's not something too extreme or something like that.

Cattleya has been quiet along the way to the chairman's office trying to figure out what could he want with the two boys and what kind of job is he going to put them in, she heard some shady rumors about the chairman like doing business in an illegal black-market though there hasn't been any proof of that.

Rana notice his Blade with a serious-worry look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll handle whatever job the chairman has in store for us!" Rana smiled cheering up his adopted mother/Blade which always works whenever she sees him smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm sure we can Rana." Cattleya smiled back.

Rex smiles seeing the two getting along so happy like they're real mother and son, and with a bond stronger than blood. He's sometimes jealous of the two wondering what having a mom is like though Cattleya also sees Rex as her own son too making him feel at ease more.

Soon, the three made their way to the chairman's office where a Nopon who's bigger than any Nopon about over 5 feet tall.

"Thank you for accepting summons! I Bana, Chairman of Argentum Trade Guild." Chairman Bana greeted them.

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance…" Rex greeted back, he and Rana are nervous that they're actually meeting face-to-face with the chairman himself.

"Me hear from Pupunin that friend is salvager of some reown." Chairman Bana said.

"Yes sir, we're the best when the three of us work together!" Rana said proudly.

"Oh, that being case, I have teensy weensy thing to ask of Rex, Rana, and of course their Blade too." Chairman Bana mentioned shocking the three that they're getting a request from the Chairman himself.

"Reward is 100,000 gold."

"A hundred thousand?!" Rex, Rana, and Cattleya surprised of the reward.

"Friends hear right! Actually, that jus the advance. Another 100,000 provided upon completing job." Chairman added.

"Oh my… 200,000 gold in totally!" Cattleya shocked.

"…I-I must be dreaming…" Rex said, Rana pinch him in the arm which made him realizes it's no dream.

"We'll do it! I hereby swear to use every skill we possess to ensure this job is successful!" Rex declared as Rana rapidly nod his head in agreement.

"Rex, we should at least hear the details of the job first." Cattleya suggested not wanting to go head first without knowing about the job.

"…Right, so what's the job?" Rex asked.

"You really have skills for this?" Chairman Bana asked back.

"Of course, even one of us can get any job done okay!" Rex assured.

"Meh, if you say. Here, crew will explain the task." Chairman Bana mentioned. He told one of his maidens to bring the crew in.

Soon, five strange but cool-looking figure enter the room. One is a girl who seems to be a bit order than she looks with cat ears, bronze eyes, and beige hair color. She wears a wear full-body suit with a white hoodie that has red lines on the edge. Along with her is a white tiger with some gears on its body.

Another is a man with black hair and gray eyes, wearing a black armor all over his body. With him is a blue and black creature that looks like it could go wild at any time.

The last is a man wearing a silver hair and blue eyes. He wears a white-silver clothing and a dark-silver mask with two little horns on his face.

"Drivers… and Blade?!" Rex shocked to see such cool people here.

"Wow, they're so cool!" Rana excited.

"Yes, and very dangerous too." Cattleya said looking at the two men noticing something… off about them.

"So… there's something that we want to haul up." The masked-man said, explaining about what they want.

"There were current shifts. It showed up in an uncharted area, but it's a long way down." The masked-man warned that this job won't be easy.

"That's fine, we love a good challenge." Rex said with confidence.

"And just because we're little kids doesn't mean we can't hold our own in a fight or two." Rana added making himself look tough.

"Will we be working with a team for this job?" Cattleya asked the chairman.

"Yes, this crew very picky. They want small elite team, and only from Lefheria. That's when Bana stroke of genius: should hire Rex and Rana!" Bana explained.

"Wow, I feel honor!" Rana excited.

"You made the right choice!" Rex said.

The girl with the cat ears laughs as though the boys said something funny.

"Two child salvagers?" She laughed. "Jin, don't tell me we're gonna have to hire some babysitters for these two as well."

"Hey now, you look more of kid than I do, lady!" Rex mocked.

"At least I wouldn't wet myself at the promise of measly hundred grand!" The cat girl mocked back.

"Hey, nobody badmouths my brother like that!" Rana angered wanting to march at the cat girl, but Cattleya stops him.

"Now, Rana, let's try to get long." Cattleya said. The white tiger came to the boys.

"Rex, Rana, was it? I implore you to excuse my lady's discourtesy." The white tiger said bowing his head a bit.

"Dromarch! What have I told you about speaking for me? Shut your-"

"Drop it, Nia." The black-haired man cut off Nia.

"Though I do see your point… and the shorter kid did mention about holding their own in a fight. Let's put that to the test…" He said grabbing the sword from his Blade and charge at Rex.

Rex dodges the man's swings and brought out his sword to attack back as Cattleya threw a spear at Rana catching it and charge at the man, he blocks both the boys assault easily and push them back. He quickly notices Cattleya charging at him with a huge sword, colliding it into a power struggle for a moment until he pushes her back.

"Well, well, well…" The man impressed of the boys' skill in a fight, including the Blade woman.

"Malos! What good is it, beating up little kids?" Nia asked.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? What if they're not up to it?" Malos recalled Nia saying something like that.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Nia corrected Malos.

"Well, now we know. You two got some skills I'll give you that, even though one of you isn't a Driver." Malos commented.

"Our grandpa taught about Arts, and mama helped us combat training." Rana mentioned holding Cattleya's hand.

"Huh, mama?" Nia confused.

"That's me, while Rex was raised by Azurda, the grandfather, I raised Rana myself when he awoke me. We've been mother and son ever since." Cattleya explained.

"Now, that's something you don't see every day." Malos chuckled as he and the others walk out of the room.

Cattleya kept a firm look at the two men leaving the official still getting the bad feeling from them, like they can't be trusted for some reason.

"I wonder what we'll find?" Rana asked.

"Who knows, maybe it could something dramatic and ancient." Rex guessed.

 **(Later)**

"Rex, remember that dramatic and ancient you said earlier?" Rana asked in a shock expression as Rex nodded.

They're standing on a very large ship that Nia and her group are looking for and seem to want something inside of the large vessel.

"You boys did alright, good job." Nia complimented on Rex and Rana.

"We do this for a living, remember?' Rex reminded Nia of that talked they had earlier on the ship.

"Do you think it could be related to Elysium?" Rana wondered.

"Even you believe in that fairy tale?" Nia asked.

"It's a dream anyone would want to help everyone find a good home, with the Titans dying and all." Cattleta said.

Malos and Jin made their way to the door going inside, after dealing with a couple of monster and opening up some mysterious doors that somehow Rex open them in which lead him with confusing questions though Malos and Jin brush them off. It almost sounds like they're hiding something, like they know more about this ship than they led on.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Rex asked curious as he, Rana, and Cattleya enter a large room with a sword and a girl inside a container of some kind.

Suddenly, the sword's green gem-like jewel on the hilt starts to glow brightly as Rex stares at it, like the sword itself is calling out to him. Rex raises his hand to reach for the jewel.

"There's no mistaking it now." Malos said to Jin.

"Yes, that's the Aegis." Jin said, Nia is both shock and confused of what Jin said.

Malos notice Rex is about to touch the sword.

"Hey kid, don't even think about touching that!" Malos shouted, but it was too late as Rex touches the gem making it glow brighter.

Malos signs and Jin immediately grab his sword and in blinding speed impale his blade through Rex's back to the front as the boy gasp in pain. Rana and Cattleya's eyes widen of what just happened.

"Don't take it personally, this is an act of mercy." Jin said before pulling out his sword.

Rana stare at his now dead brother in a pool of his own blood. He clenches his fists and turn around towards Jin.

"JIN?!" Rana shouted in rage as he and Cattleya charge at the killer of Rex.

Cattleya's sword pop out a spear from the hilt Rana grabs as he jumps up and thrust it Jin while Cattleya runs to attack from the side, but Malos intervene punching her in the stomach and Jin simply grabs the spears and slam Rana down to the metal ground. Cattleya swings her blade at Malos furious that they just killed Rex who accepted the job, but no matter how fast or hard she swings she can't get one hit on Malos as he dodges them easily. Malos punch her across the face and roundhouse kick her with enough force to send her flying as she crashes into Rana and they both fell unconscious.

Nia is so confusing of why would Jin kill Rex like that and beat up Rana and Cattleya like that, also feeling angry that she couldn't do anything to stop them knowing they're stronger than her in a fight.

 **(Mindscape, with Rex)**

Rex woke up, finding himself in a grassy field looking around until he spotted a girl with short neck-length red hair, red eyes and fair skin. She wears red battle armor with a tiara and two cape-like cloth on her back. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Ah… excuse me…" Rex called out, hoping to find out where is he exactly.

"It's such a mournful sound…" The girl said, confusing Rex.

"It hasn't stopped. Not… not in all these years…" The girl said, probably referring to the bell sound.

"Uh… where are we?" Rex asked.

"This is… Elysium. The land where, long ago, mankind lived in harmony with their creator. It's where… "We" were born." The girl answered.

Rex is shock to hear the legendary paradise is right in front of him, he looks at the girl closely notice a core crystal above between her breasts.

"You're a…Blade?"

"My name is Pyra." The girl introduced herself.

"What? Oh, right! M-mine is…" Rex was about to introduces himself.

"I know you. You're Redx, right?" Pyra said shocking and asks her how she know her name.

"Just now, when we came into contact…" Pyra answered.

"Just now… Sorry, I can't seem to remember how I got here." Rex said confuse and all.

"You were… killed. Stabbed through the heart by Jin." Pyra said with a sad expression.

That's when starts to remember everything now, when he and Rana came into the room of the ancient ship Jin suddenly stabbed him through his heart with a sword and left him to die. Memories almost made Rex feel sick that he could throw-up right now but felt himself together.

"Oh man, Rana and Cattleya! Everyone in the guild! They're in danger!" Rex worried wanting to go save them, but quickly realizes he can't do anything as he is now dead.

"Rex, I have a request." Pyra said getting Rex attention.

"Can you… take me to Elysium?" Pyra asked.

"What… but isn't it here?" Rex asked confused of Pyra's request.

"This world is merely a memory. An ancient, half-forgotten memory of what once was. The real Elysium lies in your world… atop the World Tree that rises from the heart Alrest." Pyra explained that this place is an illusion.

"But there's no way, I'm dead, remember? How can I help if I'm not breathing?" Rex pointed out.

"I will give you half of my life force. That way… you can be revived… as my Driver. As the Driver of the Aegis." Pyra said. Rex couldn't believe what he was hearing, he going to be alive again as a Driver of something from the legends themselves.

Before could accept the offer, he had to make sure of something with Pyra.

"Is this place… really your home?" Rex asked.

"It is." Pyra answered honestly.

"And it really exists…?"

"Rex, I know what you're thinking, and you are correct." Pyra said. Knowing what both of them are thinking: going to Elysium will truly help the world's problems of never having to lose their homes again and end the fighting to conquering other homes.

Rex's mind is now at ease knowing that Pyra is telling the truth and believes going to that ship and meeting her must be fate for the two to be brought together. They can save the world from the slow demise and in fear.

"Then there's only one choice." Rex smiled fully accepting Pyra's request.

"I'm in, let's go to Elysium! I'll take you there myself!" Rex said as he runs up to her. Pyra is grateful for Rex's choice.

"Now, place your hand on my chest." Pyra said.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?" Rex asked, Pyra nodded showing him her core crystal as it glows the same glowing light he saw from the sword.

Rex knew this may as well be indeed fate and touch the core crystal as the glow grew brighter nearly engulfing the whole area.

 **(Real World)**

Cattleya moan in her sleep for a few more seconds until she starts to wake up as her eyes are slowly opening up, she was confused at first of the place she doesn't recognizes until her vision became clearer and remembering what happened.

"Rana?!" Cattleya shouted looking around seeing Rex's corpse, but no sign of Rana so far.

Cattleya became worry that something bad may have happened to her adopted son then she suddenly moans when she felt something grabbing onto her massive-large breasts, she looks down noticing a small hand coming from under them. She heard mumbling from underneath her breasts and move away to see Rana who has just woken up.

"Mama…?" Rana muttered getting up.

"Oh, Rana, I'm so glad you're okay!" Cattleya cheered hugging Rana in between her breasts.

"Me too, Mama, but we got to stop them!" Rana mumbled, referring to fight Jin and Malos from getting away with murdering Rex.

"Are you sure, those two are very powerful and facing them again could be out last battle." Cattleya reminded as they felt their strength before being knock out.

"I know, but we still got to do something, save everyone from those assholes!" Rana determined.

The suddenly, something started glowing coming from Rex's body. Both Driver and Blade shock to see Rex rising surrounded by some glowing green light standing back up on his own two feet and a flaming sword appear in his hand. Rex open his eyes showing them he is alive and ready to kick bad guys butts.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Rex got killed but is now back in action to get some payback against Jin and Malos, and now he has a Blade from the legend itself by his side to fight them off and start the epic to Elysium with Rana and Cattleya by their side as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle for the Aegis!**

Malos, Jin, and Nia with Dromarch are walking out of the ship on to the dock while Malos is carrying the large container over his shoulder with the sleeping blade girl known as Pyra and the rain pours down on them. Nia is still shock and sad about earlier when Jin stabbed Rex through the heart from behind, beating up Rana and Cattleya like they were nothing compare to the two's strength, and now she wonders if she regrets on joining them.

"Nia. End them." Malos said simply, confusing the cat-girl.

"End? Like what?" Nia asked.

"The price for their lives has already been paid in full." Malos said referring to the workers they hired.

"Now that we have finally obtained the Aegis… the fewer living souls know about it, the better." Malos said as Nia gets what he's ordering her to do: kill them.

Nia never thought that she would be ordered to kill by the ones who took her in when she was all alone even with Dromarch by her side, she only joins this group because she wanted a place to call home and people who'll accept her no matter who or what she is. However, she would never bring herself to kill innocent lives which she's starting to rethink of her life choices about all this.

"I-I can't do that!" Nia refused nervously.

"These people haven't done anything wrong!" Nia stated being a little braver.

"I don't understand you." Malos said as he slowly turns his head to Nia.

"Now, now, have you forgotten why you came here to begin with, Nia?" Malos asked coldly.

"No, but…" Even with the reminder, Nia won't kill them.

"Oh, for the love of…" Malos irritated of Nia not following a simple order.

"Fine. I'll handle it myself." Malos said, not usually like getting his hands dirty much but sometimes he could use the excuse for a little workout, even though the workers are weaklings.

Just as he walks pass Nia and Mromarch, the container suddenly bursts into a blaze that surprises both Drivers and the Tiger Blade as Malos quickly threw it away so that he doesn't get burn. The container explodes into a pillar of fire and it flew on the higher point of the ship revealing herself to be Pyra, fully awake as her core crystal is now different missing an X piece in the middle. Then the floor below Pyra glow red-hot feeling of intense heat and burst through into the up making an epic landing of three certain people Malos and Jin left behind.

"Rex?!" Nia gasped seeing the boy who was killed by Jin is now alive.

"Wow, now that's what I call making an entrance!" Rana amazed of Rex's newfound power.

"You! And that sword, it can't be!" Malos disbelieved of what he's seeing now. Jin on the other hand knew full well that this is true.

"I believe it's payback time for earlier." Cattleya said angry readying herself with her sword.

"It's not nice to stab a someone in the back…" Rana prepared himself with the spear.

"You bloody psychopath!" Rex added pointing his new sword at Malos and Jin.

"Rana, Cattleya, you two fight Jin. Something tells me Malos wants me for himself now." Rex said as they nodded.

"Pyra!" Rex called out turning his heading and looking up.

"Here." Pyra responded.

"Cover me." Rex said.

"Got it." Pyra nodded and everyone charge at them.

"Jin, leave the boy to me." Malos said getting a little excited. Jin didn't argue as he saw Rana and Cattleya running pass Rex on their left and went straight for him.

Soon, Rex clashes into Malos's sword in a little power struggle.

"Sorry, kid." Malos sarcastically apologized before pushing Rex away.

"I can't let the likes of you just claim her power for yourself." Malos proclaimed.

Meanwhile, Jin blocks and dodges Rana and Cattleya team attacks with little effort.

"And to think… we could've been… friends if you didn't stab… my brother in the back!" Rana angered thrusting his spear in a rapid attack.

"To be honest, if I had walked a different path we could've been friends." Jin commented before parry away Cattleya's huge sword and kick her.

"But we don't always get what we want." Jin said, he pushes Rana away making dangling a bit before regaining his balance.

Pyra is running toward Rex to provide backup for her new Driver until Malos's Blade, Sever tries to attack her only for the Aegis dodge and backflips a few feet before facing Sever as he challenge her. Rex charges at Malos and the two begun clashing their swords.

"Give it a rest, Malos!" Nia shouted.

"Can't you see he's just a child?!" Nia begged, not wanting to see Rex die again as Dromarch notices that Rex's skills are greater than before somehow.

"A child? Don't make me laugh!" Malos said to Nia as he continues fighting Rex.

"This kid… has made himself the Aegis's Driver!" Malos revealed.

"The Aegis's… Driver? Rex is…?" Nia realized that Rex has become something very important to the world.

Rex is doing well holding his own against Malos, but Malos is stronger and more experience in fighting than the young boy as he kicks to send him away. At the same time, Jin kick Rana away towards Rex as the brothers crash into each other, Malos smirks thinking they're done for as he tosses the sword up and Sever catches it.

"It's over!" Sever declared and blast an X-shaped slash blast at the boys, then Pyra quickly came in just in time to block the blast with a forcefield.

"Thanks, Pyra." Rex thanked as he and Rana slowly get back up on their feet.

"You're welcome. Now, don't let up!" Pyra said not taking her eyes off Malos and Sever.

"Right. Rana, how're holding up?" Rex asked his younger brother.

"Well, I'm still alive so that's a good sign." Rana groaned seeing Cattleya struggling with Jin as she is being push back while doing more defense than offense.

Rex and Pyra charge at Malos and Sever as Rana ran back to fighting Jin to help his Blade-Mother. Sever fire some slash blasts as Pyrah ran ahead and blocks them with the forcefield than Rex ran pass her to attack Malos. Just as Jin knock Cattleya down on her butt, Rana slams the spear to the ground to perform a high jump and dive down to get between him and Cattleya.

"You okay, Mama?" Rana asked as he swings his spear at Jin who step back a bit.

"Yes, thank you, son." Cattleya sighed in relief as she got back up.

"You call each other mother and son, acting more than Driver and Blade working together." Jin commented.

"Of course, it has been that way since Rana awoke me when he was just a baby." Cattleya revealed. Jin's eyes widen of shock of this.

"(Awaking a Blade as a baby, seem this boy is more special from the start like Rex.)" Jin thought.

Meanwhile, Rex warned the other workers to get on the other ship and sail away. But Malso wasn't going to let them go as he prepare himself to blast them to the cloud sea.

"Hey, you bully, over here!" Rex shouted as he fires a flaming slash attack at Malos.

Malos quickly notice it coming and slash it making some smoke.

"Mama, let show him our special attack!" Rana suggested, Cattleya nodded and he put the spear back in the hilt of the sword as they hold it together; Cattleya behind Rana with her huge breasts pressing against his back and head.

As the smoke clears in front of Malos, Rex and Pyra jump higher than him while holding the red sword together and glow of golden aura coursing through their bodies.

" **Burning Sword"** Rex and Pyra swings down the bursting-flame sword at Malos causing a big explosion.

" **Giant Slayer Charge"** Rana and Cattleya run together in unity with the large sword in front like a lance, Jin held his sword in defense position as they collide against him creating a large burst of shockwaves, and slowly pushing Jin back.

Back with Rex and Pyra still fighting Malos as he blocks the attack with his sword looking angrier than before.

"You brat. How can a nobody like you…?" Malos paused himself as he stares into Rex's eyes reminding him of something from a long time ago.

"…Ah, but with those eyes… I guess I should've been more wary from the start." Malos said thinking he underestimate this kid.

"What'd you mean?" Rex asked.

"Like I tell you." Malos said with a dark-purplish energy ball in his left hand and swings it at Rex, but Pyra manage to pull him and herself away before it could make contact as they all jump from the high point and back down on the dock.

Jin see Malos is having a little trouble with his fight and push the large sword of Cattleya's aside forcing them to charge pass him and he make his way to Malos's side. Rana and Cattleya quickly made their way to join Rex and Pyra's side.

"You two doing okay?" Cattleya asked concern.

"Doing well, so far." Rex said.

"Let's be careful, they're stronger than what we seen." Pyra warned her new friends.

"Then let's give it everything we got!" Rana said spinning his spear a bit and everyone nodded.

The heroes charge at the villains and they decided to switch opponents for a bit as Rana and Cattleya are fighting Malos, and Rex and Pyra are fighting Jin. Sever charge at Cattleya as she blocks the tackle though he's pushing her back a bit, though Cattleya smirks as she begun to push Sever back with greater strength than his and kick him away. Rana is some hit-and-run tactic as he strikes Malos and runs around the man, Malos finds this annoying as he blocks the attacks. Though there have been some close calls that he almost cut Rana as he manages to dodge them.

Rex attacks Jin with some serious barrage as the masked man blocks and counters them, then suddenly appear behind Rex to cut him down but got blocked by Pyra as she fires two fire balls at him as he moves away from the boy. Soon, the brothers look at each other and nodded, decided to switch again as they run pass each other with their Blades and continuing fighting.

Nia watching all this was both shock and amazes to see the boys made fun of earlier are holding their own against two of the strongest people she knows.

"You're good, kid. It's no simple feat to control the Aegis like that…" Malos complimented on Rex efforts as the boy charges at him.

"However…" Malos's hand glows of the dark ball again, Rex jumps to down-slash only for Malos to grab the sword with the dark-glowing hand and punch him in the gut then throws Rex away and the sword further away from him.

"Rex!" Pyra worried as she tries to get to him but Sever wasn't going to let that happen.

"Don't get cocky, you little shit!" Malos grunted and run towards Rex to finish him off.

"Dromarch!" Nia said.

"Understood!" Dromarch said knowing what his mistress is thinking.

Nia quickly jumps onto his back and they charge at Malos, Dromarch fires a sonic blast of his roar at Malos.

"What?!" Malos gasped as he prepares himself, luckily, Sever blocks it with his forcefield.

Nia and Dromarch jump and move in front of Rex who's regaining consciousness.

"Get out of the way, Nia! Have you gone mad?!" Malos asked angry.

"You're the one who's off your nut, waling on a child!" Nia pointed out.

"Nia… I don't think you quite comprehend your position." Malos said, getting furious of this betrayal.

Then, Pyra ran pass Malos grabbing the sword begin clashing with him. Pyra has shown to be a great fighter against Malos. Pyra jumps back and fire some fire balls at Malos as he dodges and knock them out, then Pyra collide against him into a power struggle.

"You're pretty sharp for someone who's only just woken up." Malos commented.

Rex got up seeing Pyra fighting Malos, hoping she'll be alright.

"Takes me back to 500 years ago…" Malos said then notices that the Aegis he's fighting has a different appearance than before.

"I'm guessing your goal is Elysium…" Malos assumed.

"That is our dream!" Pyra stated of her and Rex's.

"Then I have no choice but to stop you!" Malos shouted as he attacks and Pyra jump back away from him.

Then Malos's ship appears next to the ancient ship and brought out their cannons aiming at Pyra. Just as Pyra notice them, Cattleya and Rana are seen sliding neat her by Jin and the cannons start firing as Pyra blocks them with her forcefield also protecting Cattleya and Rana. However, the assault pushes them back as Rex runs to them checking to see they're okay.

Things are looking grim for our heroes as the cannons aim for them even though Nia and Dromarch jumps in to protect them. Suddenly, something started blasting the ship, the boys and Cattleya saw a big flying creature they all know too well.

"Gramps/Grandpa!" Rex and Rana cheered at the same time.

"Thank goodness, he got me distress single!" Cattleya smiled.

Azurda flies around the old ship as his sight spotted Jin.

"Jin… still you persist…" Azurda said and he saw the other man he also knows.

"And is that… Malos?" Azurda shocked.

Azurda flew up and back to the ship firing some fire balls on the dock, Jin slice through one with ease, the old titan flew near the ship as he tells everyone to get on and they run down and jump on Azurda's back. Some of the cannon shots hit Azurda as he screams in pain a little, but not giving in to the pain until he gets everyone to safety.

"Turn her around! Ready the cannon!" Malos ordered.

"It's no use, they're out of rang." Jin stated.

"Damn it! They gave us the slip…" Malos angered.

Jin stare to the sight of where Azurda and the others flew.

"Turn around." Jin ordered as he turns around and walk away.

"We're not chasing them?" Malos confused.

"The Aegis is awakened… that's enough for now." Jin said. "I'll have Akhos on the hunt, along with your… "girlfriend" as well." He smirked.

Malos sighs when mention the girlfriend part.

"That slimy bitch is never let it down when she hears this." Malos muttered as he looks at the stormy horizon.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sorry about the absent last week, something went work with the Microsoft, but everything is okay now!**

 **Our heroes have been through a first epic battle as Rex seen to have gotten use to the new power as a Driver pretty quickly though the enemies were still strong. Luckily, Azurda rescued them in time and are heading out to a safe place as Rex and Rana's biggest adventure has only just begun as they'll learn more about Pyra and other things in the world. Though they'll also be hunted by some people who wants the Aegis.**

 **And it seems Malos has a "special" in his life, though can't tell if he's happy about it or not.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Resting by the Camp Fire**

 **(Bana's Office)**

"Hmm, even though with Consul Dughall's help, Bana still thinks Rex-Rex will escape with that 'special' Blade of his." Bana said to himself after talking with the Consul of Gormott Province.

Bana thinks that now that Rex-Rex his gained a powerful Blade with an emerald-colored core crystal, he and his little brother along with that busty-motherly Blade will surely make things difficult for him as he thought wanting to sale that Blade for highest price.

Just wanted to make sure the plan works, Bana turns to one of his female attendants.

"You, get Bana touch with that 'Bandit' woman on the line, now!" Bana ordered.

"Yes sir." The woman said as she makes a call on the screen-caller **(A/N: I don't know what they call them)** and soon someone answered.

"Didn't expect to be getting a call from you, must be something important to call little ol' me." A woman voice joked.

"Cut the mocking, Bana have job for you with big reward for success." Bana said, wanting to get right to the point.

"Okay, what do you want me to steal?"

 **(With Rex and Rana's Group)**

Rana slowly opening his eyes seeing a pair of giant orbs hanging above his head, easily recognizing them since he grew up seeing them everywhere he goes as he fully wakes up.

"Morning, Mama." Rana chuckled before sitting up.

"Thank goodness you're okay, sweetie, you and Rex don't seem to have taken any damage from the crash." Cattleya sighed in relief as she looks over to Rex and Pyra looking their way.

"You okay, little bro?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Rana said, getting up on his feet slowly with Cattleya's help.

"What happened?" Rana asked.

"We seen to have washed up on a Titan of some kind, we're just about to go find of that girl with the tiger and your grandpa." Pyra answered.

"I see, then we better hurry." Rana said as Rex nodded.

The four ran through the unknown forest trying to see if they can find any clues of Nia and Azurda, of course the tiger Blade Dromarch too. Cattleya pointed out that there are some trees knocked down apart that seems to be an open path which also means that the elder Titan must have come through here during the crash and they follow the trail of destruction. Soon they found Azurda lying on his side and doesn't seem to be looking so good, especially with all those spears on his back and few on his neck.

"Gramps!" Rex called out as he and Rana rush to his side with Cattleya and Pyra behind.

"Boys, it's so good to see you both are unharmed." Azurda said.

"Oh dear…" Cattleya gasped, seeing the condition Azruda is in.

"How awful…" Pyra said, sad to see this.

"Okay, I should have some herbs in here." Rana said looking through his backpack, he felt a hand on his shoulder and look up to see Cattleya with a sad face.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Cattleya admitted.

"But…"

"She's right, Rana. My time was coming soon, so do not weep for I have accepted my fate." Azruda said.

"But gramps, we hoped…" Rex sobbed trying to fight back the tears and Rana is hugging Cattleya.

"No parting is forever. We will surely meet again when the flow of ether wills it…" Azruda said as he body starts to glow, and everyone gasps.

"The days with you two were the best I ever had. Cattleya, promise me you'll look after the boys as you are the mother." Azruda asked Cattleya one final promise.

"I will, I'll protect them with all my strength." Cattleya said, trying to put on a brave face but couldn't stop the tears.

"Thank you. Until we meet again, Rex, Rana…" Azruda said his final words before his body fades of ether flowing in the air.

Rex couldn't hold it in anymore as he drops to his knees and let out a loud crying as did Rana doing the same, Cattleya brings in both boys into an embrace telling them to let it all out and invite Pyra to join in, she accepts and enter the group wanting to help the boys too.

"Damn it, Gramps, you just had to go when we still needed you!" Rex cried.

"Stupid Grandpa, we wanted to show you Elysium too, you old fool!" Rana sobbed.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your elder like that?"

"He's right boys, we should honor he's memories and move on." Cattleya agreed. Then she realizes something odd as so everyone else.

They all look to where Azruda once lay and slowly move their heads down to see a tiny creature that looks like a baby titan, and the strangest part is that this little guy seem familiar for some reason.

"Gramps?" Rex confused.

"It can't be…" Pyra shocked.

"Azruda, you're…" Cattleya paused, not sure if she should finish that sentence.

"Yes, Cattleya, it's me… sort of speak." The now tiny Azruda nodded.

WHAAAAT?!" Everyone shocked that Azruda is alive and tiny.

"But you were dying and you're so small now." Rana pointed out.

"Yes, you see I tried to regenerate from the wounds but they were too deep to heal and so I reverted myself in this larval stage. Though I be honest, I didn't think I had any strength to pull it off with the wounds and all." Azruda explained then suddenly being picked up by Rana.

"GRANDPA'S ALIVE! GRANDPA'S ALIVE!" Rana cheered spinning around with Azruda in his hands as he gets a little dizzy

"Sheesh, Azruda, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Cattleya punted, but glad to see the former elder Titan is alive.

"And I cried over nothing." Rex huffed looking away. Secretly happy on the inside.

"I think I rather have this than a dead friend." Pyra smiled.

"So, how long are you gonna be like this?" Rana asked, finally letting him go as he flies with his tiny wings.

"Good question. No more than 300 years." Azruda answered.

"Th-three-hundred years! We'll be long dead by then and Cattleya will probably be with a new Driver too." Rex stated.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Azruda said.

"That also leaves the problem of where are we going to live now." Cattleya added.

"Guess we should've thought of that more." Rana said, scratching the back of his head.

"Still, I'm glad you're alright, gramps." Rex smiled and Azruda gave him a thumb up.

Despite what happened to Gramps was a little over dramatic, but at least the whole group is still together, sort of with Azruda being small now. Then Rex remember that there is still one person left.

"Oh shoot! We can't stand around all day! We have to find Nia!" Rex reminded everyone.

"Nia? You mean that Driver and her Blade from before?" Azruda asked.

"Yeah, did you see them? They kinda saved our life." Rana mentioned.

"I hope they're okay." Pyra worried.

"I remember crashing through many trees before landing here… they probably fell off then." Azruda said, not remembering seeing them.

"Oh dear, they could be anywhere." Cattleya said.

"Perhaps we would have better luck following the trail of broken trees." Pyra suggested.

"Good thinking, Pyra." Rex said.

Azruda notice something an X-shaped gem on Rex chest, couldn't help but be curious about it.

"By the way, Rex, is that a Core Crystal I see shining on your chest?" Azruda asked.

"Long story short, Rex got killed and was brought back to life by Pyra." Rana explained shortly.

"Oh my…" Azruda surprised.

"I'll tell you about it later, we need to go find Nia." Rex said as he picks up Azruda and puts him in his helmet, he finds this to be a nice change.

They follow the trail hopping to find some clues if Nia and Dromarch had come through here, Rex and Rana wanted to thank her for helping them back on the ancient ship and fighting off against Malos and Jin until they were rescued. Hopefully they can still be friends with her if she's not feeling down on betraying her former group and all.

They walk through the woods for an hour until they heard some clashing noises.

"What's that?" Rex asked about the sounds.

 **(Music-Xenoblade Chronicle 2 Battle Theme)**

"I felt a ripple in the ether. It feels like a Driver using a Blade in battle." Pyra said, certain from sensing the ether energy.

"Then it could be Nia and Dromarch." Cattleya said.

"Let's go!" Rex said and ran with the others.

 **(With Nia and Dromarch)**

Nia and Dromarch are fending off against a frog-like monster as they are struggling to defeat it, considering it's a strong monster.

"My lady, leave this to me!" Dromarch assisted that he'll hold off the frog-monster for her to get away.

"I'm not just going to abandon you, Dromarch!" Nia protested.

As the frog-monster gets closer, it suddenly got hit by a fire projectile surprising the Cat-girl Driver turns her head to see Rex and his group arriving at the scene.

"We're we to help!" Rex said.

"We're coming, Nia!" Rana shouted.

"Rex, Rana, what are you boys doing here?" Nia asked.

"My lady, now's our chance! Let's attack!" Dromarch stated with more help to fight the frog-monster.

"Charge!" Rana charged with the spear in his hand dodging a striking and impaling the right leg making the frog-monster crock in pain.

Cattleya jumps high and slash at the beast forcing it back as Rex slashes with his sword and Pyra firing some fire-balls at it, Nia jumps on Dromarch's back as he roars at big frog creature pushing it back then Nia jumps off to slash it in the face with her duel-ring weapons. The frog-monster wouldn't go down so easily and launch its tongue at the group as they dodge it, Rana leans and spin his spear slashing at it and Rex fires a flaming-slash attack making the frog feeling the heat. The frog-monster became and jumps higher to crush them under its belly, Rana thought of an idea.

"Mama, get to where its gonna land!" Rana shouted, Cattleya nodded getting the idea and stands to the spot.

"Are you crazy?" Nia asked.

"Don't worry, Rana always has a plan." Rex smirked.

Cattleya sees the frog-monster falling towards her just as Rana planned and charge some ether energy into her big sword and thrust it forward impaling the creature's stomach.

"Rex, give Pyra her sword!" Rana said.

"Got it, time to cook us dinner!" Rex punned as he threw the sword at Pyra.

"One cooked-frog meat, coming up!" Pyra grinned and fires a stream of flames at the frog, burning it alive until it can no longer move and died.

 **(Music End)**

"Oh yeah, the Salvage brothers are better than ever!" Rana cheered, fist-bumping with Rex.

"You got that right." Rex smiled.

"Nice job, a bit risky but not bad." Nia commented.

"Splendid teamwork, you have my thanks." Dromarch bowed his head a little.

"Aw, no need to thank us, that's what friends are for." Rana chuckled.

"I'm really glad to see you're alright, Nia." Rex said.

"Right at back ya." Nia smiled, glad to see the boy is doing alright.

"By the way, what happened to the big guy who saved us? That Tian?" Nia asked, wanting to thank him too.

"Are you talking about me?" Azruda asked, showing himself to her.

"What? But how?" Nia gasped.

"It's a long story." Rex said.

"And I believe we should set up camp, it's going to be dark soon." Cattleya sated while carrying the cooked large frog.

"She's right, how about you two join us?" Rex offered Nia and Dromach.

"That seems prudent. My Lady?" Dromarch on board, hoping his mistress agrees.

"Sure, lead the way." Nia said, and everyone soon made their way to find a good spot to camp out.

 **(Later)**

Everyone is seen sleeping close to the camp fire after a long talk they had about Pyra and Elysium, there are bones of the meat they ate around the fire. Rex and Rana are sleeping next to each other with Cattleya hugging Rana, Nia is resting on Dromarch's back while he sleeps too, the only ones who aren't sleeping is Pyra standing near a pound doing some thinking.

"Hello there, still awake I see." Azruda said flying next to her.

"I can't seem to sleep." Pyra said, probably due to being asleep for 500 years.

"It's good to see you again… Azruda." Pyra said.

"Likewise. Though you've changed a lot since last we met, Pyra." Azruda commented on Pyra's appearance, but he won't ask for the details.

"I suspected that you two know each other." Cattleya said, awake and walking up to them.

"Cattleya, not feeling sleepy?" Azruda asked.

"Like Pyra said, a lot happened. And I never got the chance to thank you for saving Rex, I don't know what Rana would go through if he loses his big brother." Cattleya thanked.

"Your welcome, Rex and I shared the same dream of going to Elysium. I can tell he means to keep his promise." Pyra mentioned.

"That saves the question I was gonna ask you, knowing Rex he would always find a way to involve himself in something like this." Azruda stated.

"I'm still surprises that you're the Legendary Aegis and Rex is your Driver, that means he will carry on the burden to save the world." Cattleya said.

"Indeed, especially with Jin and Malos. I cannot allow them to continue with their current course." Pyra declared, knowing the harm they can do.

"The fate of an Aegis never changes." Azruda sighed.

"Right…"

"Just be careful, seeing as you shared half of your core crystal with Rex, you can be hurt as any other human." Cattleya warned.

"I will, I promise to take care of Rex." Pyra promised the mother Blade.

"Alright then, goodnight." Cattleya said before walking away.

"Oh, wait." Pyra said, stopping Cattleya in her tracks.

"I overheard what you said to Jin, about Rana released you from your core crystal state as a baby. Did that really happen?" Pyra asked.

"Yes, from what I've been told that sort of feat never happens before." Cattleya answered.

"Wow, that's amazing." Pyra impressed. Almost like the universe brought Rana and Rex together for the purpose to finding Elysium together.

Cattleya and Azruda went to sleep leaving Pyra to take the night shift while thinking about what exciting adventure could await them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Rex and Rana's group are now away from the bad guys for now until they can find out where they are exactly and hope to get to the world tree without any problems though that's easier said than done with the Aegis now out from her 500 year-sleep. The boys will have to be extra careful going around as there could be others wanting to take Pyra for themselves and may have to fight against strong Drivers and Blades.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Battling the Jewel of Mor Ardain In Gormott**

"Alright, the town is just over this path and that where we'll go our separate ways." Nia pointed ahead as she and Dromarch lead Rex's group to the town she spoke about.

"I just hope we'll get to eat something for breakfast, camping is fun and all, but I prefer eating inside." Rana winced a little.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure Gormott has a nice food we eat." Cattleya hoped.

"It's still pretty surprise that you're Gormotti, Nia." Rex commented.

"And you're a bone-headed for being slow to realizing things." Nia mocked.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I haven't seen more Gomotti back at the guild." Rex remarked.

"It must be nice going back home for so long, the view back up the hill was breath-taking." Pyra smiled, recalling the view that happened a few minutes ago.

"Are you sure you don't wish to accompany us more on our journey?" Cattleya asked Nia.

"I already told you I can't, being out in the open will get people to alert the soldiers." Nia explained her reason again.

"Because they're the closest thing you got to family." Rana repeated the words Nia told them.

"Yes, glad to see you're catching this on quicker than your big brother." Nia stated, earning a shout "Hey" from Rex.

"I still don't get why would you want to hang out with a bunch of bad men with them." Rana confused of Nia's life choices.

"Things are… complicated, kid. You wouldn't understand." Nia said without looking at him.

The group have made their way to Torigoth, the largest town in Gormott, they make their way to the inn where they'll have a good place to rest and where they'll have to say goodbye to Nia and Dromarch which displeases Rex and Rana. They had hope she could join them on the journey to find Elysium and maybe help Nia get over the group she was with, now that she turned traitor on them back at that old ship, plus Rex has grown quite fond of the cat girl.

As they walk through the street passing a wooden board with some written papers about a sale for fruits and some posters, mostly the wanted posters which has Jin and Malos's picture on them quickly giving the others the idea of what kind of men they are. However, what caught Nia's attention the most is something that is unforgivable as she looks closer at her wanted poster.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Nia yelled in anger, getting the group's attention to what she's looking at.

"Don't tell me this is meant to be ME?!" Nia asked.

The group walk to the board seeing the poster Nia is so angry at and most are shocked to see Nia's face on the wanted poster is more beast-like that resembles Dromarch's face replacing her actually face.

"Oh my, now that doesn't look right." Cattleya said.

I'm pretty sure Nia doesn't have a big nose." Rana pointed out.

"Well, it seems like a remarkable likeness to say the least…" Dromarch said, almost liking the poster because it's like he got his own wanted poster.

"Oi, did you say something?" Nia asked with a dangerous stare at her tiger Blade, wondering if he is making fun of his Driver.

"Ah, er, no. I fear they may have conflated our countenances, my lady." Dromarch said, feeling scared of his lady's stare and doesn't want to get on her bad side.

"I'm no art excerpt, but that is not how to capture a person's image." Rex said.

"They made you look like an old man with fur on the face." Rana described how the poster looks to him.

That didn't help Nia calm down at all, in fact what Rana said only made her angrier as she hisses like a wild cat and tear the poster in tiny pieces of paper in rage with her claws much to the others fear and shock.

Everyone made a mental note to NEVER make Nia angry like that ever again.

They move on after Nia finally calms down and continue with their walking as they see the town, then they heard a man wearing an Ardaninian soldier uniform with two others behind him shouting about the glory of the Ardainian Empire and his Majesty Emperor Niall.

"Hmm, what's the deal over there?" Rex asked curious.

"Driver recruitment." Nia answered.

"So, they're trying to find more Drivers to join the army." Cattleya guessed.

"Yep, they've been seeking Drivers from all over lately." Nia said.

"The pool of potentials is shrinking. They must have run out of candidates in the military." Dromarch figured why the soldiers are here making a big announcement.

"What do you mean "potential", I don't know follow." Rex confused of what Dromarch meant.

"Just watch." Nia said.

They see a young Gormotti boy, probably a few years older than Rex, walking to the stance and three little kids trying to stop their older brother from hurting himself which confuses Rex and Rana. An older drunk Gormotti push himself through the kids wanting to get a shot at the Core Crystal, when he touches it, he starts screaming in pain.

"Yep, he's done for." Nia said.

"Indeed." Azurda agreed.

"That's not a good sign." Cattleya worried, she wanted to cover Rex and Rana's eyes from seeing what's about to happen next, but she knew her boys need to see this at first hand.

The man continues screaming until blood squirts out of his body and fall down unconscious, shocking Pyra and Rex and Rana.

"Oho, all bark and no bite, what a shame!" The Ardainian soldier said as the two others help the cat man away.

"W-What just happened…?" Rana asked scare as he hugs on Cattleya's sides.

"All that blood…" Rex feeling grossed out from that.

"Couldn't handle the Core Crystal's power." Nia answered.

"That's what happened when someone unqualified touches a Core Crystal." Dromach explained.

"You mean… the Core Crystal decides on who should be the Driver?" Rana asked.

"Something like that." Azurda said.

The young Gormotti boy went up next as his young siblings begged him not to do it or else, he could get hurt too, but he didn't back down because he has to succeed so he and his younger siblings can live a better life together. He touches the Core Crystal and it glows like before, but unlike with the old man light shines on the boy and a battle spear appears before him, taking the weapon in his hand and turns around to see a Blade appeared too. He cheers in joy that he is now a Driver and his siblings are happy for him.

"Wow, is that how Blades are born, Mama?" Rana asked.

"Yes, the Core Crystal becomes a weapon and a Blade is born." Cattleya answered.

"But… when I touch Pyra's…" Rex confused that Pyra's awakening is different than this as she saw her go see the Blade a little closer.

"She's a special case, Pyra is the Aegis, remember?" Nia reminded the Salvage boy.

"Oh, so she follows a different rule." Rana said.

"But it's not exactly… normal with sharing her life force." Nia wondered how can something like that even be possible.

"What is the "Aegis" exactly? Malos and Jin, they called her that too." Rex asked, wondering does the Aegis even means.

"Don't know, all I know is that she's some kind of Legendary Blade." Nia mentioned all what she knows from Malos and Jin.

"You'll have to ask Pyra that, now I think we should leave to the inn." Cattleya reminded them to go.

The group nodded as they remember why came to this town, Rex gets Pyra as they began walking away from the celebration which to Nia has a boring speech and she doesn't like those kinds of things thinking they're a waste of time for her.

"I'm glad that we're not gonna run into trouble anytime soon." Rana smiled. Unknowingly jinxing himself and the group.

 **(Later)**

"Oh, Titan foot…" Rana gulped.

The jinx started when the group got approached by some Ardainian imperial soldiers surrounding them because of Nia being from the fugitive group known as Torna, and believes her look is exactly on the wanted poster as it made her angry again like back. They even press charges to Rex and Rana for not registering themselves as Driver which makes them illegal Drivers much to the boys' shock and finding the law to be unfair.

The soldiers move in for take them in though they put up a better fight than the troops could imagined: Rex and Rana each slash at their own soldiers and kick them into each other knocking them out, Pyra knocked two soldiers away with a burning swing-kick, Cattleya swings her large sword to send a few soldiers flying, and Nia spin-slash between two soldiers while Dromarch blows three away with his sonic roar arrack.

"Their… so strong! Such strength from a measly three fighters and one of them is a little kid… They're Drives, all right!" The Troop Captain gasped seeing his men getting beaten.

"Rex, now!" Nia called out, signaling them to run.

"You got it, Rana!" Rex called out as everyone ran away, but suddenly their path is blocked by a big wall made of blue flames.

"A blue fire wall, didn't see that coming." Rana shocked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Rex said.

"Everyone, a strong Blade is coming." Cattleya alerted as a new figure appears.

"Such a commotion. Just when I thought I could enjoy a little peace and quiet." The Blade woman said.

The Blade appears as a beautiful young woman with long purple hair that runs past her back and is blue at the tips, and her eyes are close. She has Chinese-styled buns that are constantly ablaze in a blue flame, along with blue flaming eyebrows. She is very tall, slender, and has a very curvaceous figure, possessing large breasts, and wide hips. Her outfit consists of a purple, long dress that is opened and has black frills at the ends. Underneath she wears a slightly transparent, brown shirt. On her legs are flaming blue thigh high boots, with her arms being covered by flaming blue gloves. She has a belt on her waist that secures a dagger, along with several orange glow -sticks, further emphasizing her illuminating presence. Her core crystal is in the shape of a blue tear of flame. She also carries to swords in each hand. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"L-Lady Brighid!" Troop Captain gasped knowing who that Blade is.

"Whoa, a Blade all by herself, she must be really strong." Rana complimented.

"Thank you, my Driver is engaged elsewhere if you must know." Brighid said.

"No… Driver?" Rex shocked.

"Lady Brighid is the "Jewel of Mor Ardain"! The strongest Blade in the Empire!" Troop Captain bagged.

"That emerald Core Crystal… could it really be true?" Brighid noticed Pyra's crystal knowing what she is.

"Captain Padraig, you are NOT to kill them. Take these ones in alive." Brighid ordered.

"Be careful, it'll take all we got to stand a chance against her." Cattleya tightened her grip on her sword.

"Then let see how you'll handle against two?" A voice asked sarcastically, and a lightning bolt strike the ground behind the group.

"What the…?" Nia gasped.

A figure reveals herself as a beauty and dangerous woman with a blue lightning bolt-shaped Core Crystal above middle of her breasts. She has long violent hair and matching eyes. She wears golden armor with black under-pieces, with a long split white cape with red on the inside. She has a long, large sword though not as large as Cattleya's sword that is black and gold with three diamond jewels on the side. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Claudette, I didn't expect to see you here." Brighid greeted her friend.

"My Driver and I were just here for a little break until I notice a commotion going on and now, I see you here about to beat up a couple of kids." Claudette said, looking at the group with curious look.

"(Great, another strong Blade we have to worry about.)" Nia thought grunted.

"One of them is a member of Torna and the Blade with the red hair has an emerald Core Crystal, we must bring them in." Brighid explained.

"I see, then let me assist you on this." Claudette offered, pointing her sword at them.

"There's no need, I can handle this myself." Brighid declined with a confident smile.

 **(Music-Xenoblade Chronicles Battle Theme OST)**

"Umm, very well, I'll just be on the side watching." Claudette said as she sits on the stone wall to watch the fight.

"At least we don't have to worry about fighting her." Rana sighed in relief.

"Let's go!" Rex charged with Rana behind her.

Rex swings his sword at Brighigh as she easily blocks it with one sword, Rana leap to the blue woman's right side and attacks with a rapid trust strikes though she blocks each blows with her other sword and goes for an opening only for Rex to parry it away then the brothers starts attacking her with combine strikes, but Brighid easily blocks them.

"(Hmm, they have good teamwork, I'll give them that.)" Brighid thought complimented them before pushing them away.

"Damn it!" Nia grunted as she hops on Dromarch's back charging at Brighid.

Nia swings her duel ring-blades and Brighid blocks deflects it, the white tighter Blade fires a sonic roar at Brighid as she blocks it with her forcefield and spring at them with incredible speed to slash at the car girl, but she jumps off Dromarch just in time and spins herself fast to attack her only to be blocked and push away.

Pyra fires a few fireballs at Brighid as she slashes them away into nothing, but that was only a distraction when the real attacker is Cattleya as she appears on Brighid's right and swing her Giant Slayer at her opponent, Brighid blocks the attack. However, the force behind the attack still pushes her back about 20 feet away but the mother Blade was not done when she jumps high and swings down her sword toward Brighid, she was able to block it though was forced down on one knee. She quickly moves the big sword aside letting it hit the ground and jump away.

"My word, you certainly have more strength than mine own. That blow wouldn't hurt me more if I hadn't avoided that." Brighid complimented.

"Thank you, it's a mother's duty to protect her boys!" Cattleya smiled from the compliment.

"Mother?" Brighid confused.

"She's raised me and Rex when I was just a baby after I activate her Core Crystal. I think I was a few months old at the time." Rana explained, Brighid became shock of hear this and Claudette too.

"(Awakening a Blade at barely year-old is unheard of, how is that possible?)" Claudette thought asked herself.

Everyone attacks her together though the blue flame-wielding Blade prove to be more of a challenge than they realizes even with Cattleya outmatching her in pure strength, Brighid can still parry the heavy hitter's strikes with her forcefield as she notice how Cattleya can swing her sword like it's a smaller sword than regular.

Rex fires a flame blast at Brighid as she fires her own and the two fire blasts collide into a strong explosion that cancelled each other out.

"Wha…? She-she repelled our attack!" Rex shocked.

"She's so… strong!" Pyra admitted.

"And this is without her Driver." Azurda said.

"Makes you wonder what the other is like." Cattleya glared at Claudette for a moment and look back at Brighid.

"I'm surprise these brats can last this long against Brighid, but I'm afraid this is where it all ends." Claudette stated the fact that Rex's group have lost this battle.

Nia and Dromarch jumps up heading to Brighid to keep fighting, but they ended up caught right into a trap when the troops fired nets and trapping them.

"Nia! Dromarch!" Rex worried shock.

"This is the end of the line for you." Brighid said serious.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Uh oh, Rex and Rana's party are in a pickle with their backs against the wall and two of their friends are trapped as this seems to be the end for them. Or is it? One thing is for sure, our heroes won't go down so easily as they will get an unexpected help from someone could become their alley in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you like the battle I made with everyone against Brighid and the Claudette Vance from Queen's Blade Unlimited making her appearance as a Blade as you'll see who's her Driver soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescued by a New Friend and Meeting the Sister**

Things are not looking good for Rex and Rana's group as they were fighting together against a single Blade Bridge who is powerful enough to take on all of them without a Driver, it looked like the situation has gotten worse when Nia and Dromarch are now trapped in nets and can't break free.

"This is an ether net! Let's see you use your precious Arts when you can't draw ether from the atmosphere!" Troop Captain laughed while explain about the nets.

"Seriously, they can block out ether?" Rana gasped.

"Even Blade have weaknesses; this is one such weakness. Without the flow of ether, Blades are quite useless." Bridge added.

"Nia! Dromarch!" Rex shouted trying to think of a plan to save them.

"Get outta here, Rex! Save yourself!" Nia said not wanting an innocent young man to be caught because of her.

"Are you crazy?" Rana asked.

"He's right, I'm not going to leave a friend behind!" Rex said.

"You got your own mission! Just move it!" Nia insisted.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have do as Nia said, boys, we get captured now then we'll be able to get to Elysium." Cattleya stated.

"She's right, Rex, we have to go now!" Azurda concurred.

"Elysium? Are they really going after some fairy tale land?" Claudette asked herself when she heard Cattleya mentioned the word.

"But still, if that girl is Legendary Aegis then this Elysium might be true too. However, I have to focus on my duty." Claudette said as she raises her sword and a few lightning bolts struck down around the group.

Rex hated how things are turning out now, he is forced to make the choice of leaving a friend behind but the lightnings are making it difficult to escape.

"None of you will escape!" Claudette declared.

Suddenly something small and fast landed near Claudette's foot, she looks down to see a small metal ball with an odd face and sharp smiling teeth, the ball exploded of large goo covering most of Claudette.

"Huh, what is this?" Claudette demanded as she tries to electrocute this thing off, but her power doesn't work on it and realizing this thing is made of rubber.

"Claudette?" Bridge worried for her friend.

Then a big missile flew over Rex's group and smash into the water pipe burst to the water on the soldiers and the flaming Blade feeling her strength is getting weaker as water doesn't go well with a fire type Blade.

"What just happened?" Rana confused.

"Don't know but let use this. Pyra!" Rex said.

"Got it!" Pyra understood and they held the red sword together.

" **Burning Sword"** They fired the large flaming attack hitting the water right in front of the soldiers and Bridge creating steam.

"Now, let's go!" Rex said before the four started running.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Troop Captain ordered.

"That's right, Rex… Rana… run, and never look back." Nia whispered to herself. Even though deep down, she would like to get to know them more and travel with them a bit longer.

"Claudette! This stuff is ineffective to lightning ability, mind helping get out of this?" Claudette asked.

"Coming!" Bridge said and she quickly ran up to her fellow Blade, she slowly melts the rubber goo off carefully not to hurt Claudette.

"To pull that off despite all this water… So, the legends of the Aegis were real." Bridge concluded her theory.

"Then that means Elysium might be true too." Claudette said and finally gotten free from the rubber goo.

 **(With Rex's Group)**

Rex and the others continue running not really sure where to go since the town is still new to them hoping to find a place to hide from the soldiers.

"Hey, hey!" A voice called out making them stop.

They turn around to find where the voice is coming from and saw a wall open up.

"This way, friends, come this way! Tora help you escape!" A nopon calling himself Tora gestured them to come.

"Who are you?" Rex asked.

"Quick, no time to explain!" Tora stated, the four decided to trust this nopon and go into the hidden door before the guards came as they found nothing and look elsewhere.

"Thank you for saving us." Rana thanked.

"Yeah, but why would help some strangers?" Rex asked.

"No reason." Tora answered, confusing Rex.

"Not true. Truth is, Tora not like those big bully soldiers. Was thinking to test out shiny new Boom Biter on big bullies… that's when Tora see friends running from them." Tora explained the real reason.

"Oh, so it was you who threw that ball at Claudette and that missile." Claudette realized.

"Yes, Boom Biter was supposed to hit soldiers instead hit water pipe, but result not so bad, hey?" Tora explained.

"Cool, I'm Rana, this is my big brother Rex, his Blade Pyra, and my Blade who is also my mom Cattleya." Rana introduced the group to Tora.

"Nice to meet." Cattleya smiled.

"It's so lovely to meet you." Pyra greeted.

"Good to meeting you!" Tora giggled.

"Ah… actually, Tora have other reason for save you." Tora said.

"Which is?" Rex asked.

"Don't worry, explain everything when get to house of Tora." Tora said as they four follow Tora to his house.

 **(Consul Dughall Office)**

"I see, so Chairman Bana sent you to make sure the job is done without any missteps. Miss Risty?" Dughall said.

The woman standing there known as Risty. She has long straight red hair, A red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black thong panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms, she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals. She also has a metal shield. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Yep, something about a special Blade that is unlike anything we've ever seen. I'm actually curious about that." Risty said with her hands on her hips.

"Then I'm sure the hunt for that Blade will be up to your liking, remember that unlike the other Blades, this one's core crystal is emerald green. And don't let anyone stand in your way." Dughall ordered.

"Got it, as long as I get my money, is it alright that I beat up some soldiers who might get in my way?" Risty asked.

"Doesn't matter, just make sure this doesn't trace back to me." Dughall said.

"Consul!" A soldier entered the office.

"What is it? Haven't you heard of knocking?" Dughall asked angry at the solider as Risty chuckles.

"My apologizes, sir! It's just that Lady Morag has…" The solider paused though Dughall demand to know.

"Special Inquisitor Morag has just arrived from the motherland." The solider reported, shocking Dughall that the Special Inquisitor is here already.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck." Risty leaves with a sinister smile wondering who Dughall will deal with this.

"Damn it, it was bad enough already to deal with one Inquisitor." Dughall panicked.

 **(With Rex's Group and Tora)**

The boys with their female Blades arrive to Tora seeing that he lives down in some sort of basement.

"You live down here?" Rex asked.

"This just back door, front entrance over there." Tora said.

"Rex, check it out! It's the Cloud Sea!" Rana pointed down, Rex walk over and saw it.

"Wow, we're so high up!" Rex amazed of the view.

"Nice view, eh? Tora likes to just sit and watch Cloud Sea sometimes." Tora explained.

"You have a wonderful home." Pyra complimented making the young nopon blush a bit.

"Anyway, Rex-Rex…" Tora decided now to tell them the other reason why he saved them.

"TORA!" A girl shouted.

"AAHH?! Big Sis Ymir!" Tora gasped turning around.

"Big sis?" Rana wondered if there's someone else living with them.

"Tora, I heard from someone the water pipe got destroyed by a weapon. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, do you?" The girl named Ymir asked angry as she enters the house.

Ymir is a young short girl with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a puffy white dress which resembles a bridal gown. The front end of her dress opens up below her waist, exposing her white and blue panties. She wears gauntlets and armored thigh highs. She has a band on her head with blue flowers and carries a white battle-axe that also adorned with flowers. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Well, you better have an explanation because I just fixed that water pipe two weeks ago!" Ymir yelled.

"Meh meh. Tora is sorry, but Tora had to save new friends from big bully soldiers!" Tora explained while panicking. Ymir look behind Tora seeing Rex, Rana, and their Blades as Rex waves at her nervously.

"It's true, we would've been captured if Tora didn't save us, he's a good friend!" Rana defended.

"I see…" Ymir can tell truth in that little boy's eyes.

"Alright, you're off the hook, Tora, but you're going to clean the dishes tonight and do all the chores in the house tomorrow for destroying the water pipe." Ymir said.

"Yes, Tora can do that! Thank you, Big Sis Ymir!" Tora hugged her as she smiles.

"Sheesh, what am I going to do with you, little brother?" Ymir asked giggles.

"You guys are siblings?" Cattleya asked.

"Kind of, I was adopted into Tora's family a long time ago and it's really to meet Drivers and Blades. Tora has always wanted to be friends with them." Ymir explained.

"Yes, that's other reason for saving Rex-Rex!" Tora said.

"Ah, you interested in Drivers." Rex realized.

"Yep, Tora and Ymir love how Drivers and Blade work together as one despite their differences and the powers they unleashed are amazing!' Tora said.

"I especially love how the Blades can create their own weapons after they are born, it makes me wish I could do something like that! But I prefer creating weapons with my own two hands!" Ymir smiled proudly.

"That's great, but… my name is just Rex, not Rex-Rex." Rex pointed out.

"He calls you by doublename is because it's Tora's way of showing up respect for others. Take it from me, you and the kid here are very good Drivers and I have eyes for these sorts of things." Ymir complimented.

"Not sure if we earn that, but I guess it's fine that you can call me Rex-Rex." Rex said.

"Yay! Tora is friends with Rex-Rex!" Tora cheered as he jumps around a little.

"What a funny little guy." Rex commented.

"Yep." Ymir nodded. Then Rex got an idea.

"Hey, Tora. Ymir. Do you two know much about this town?" Rex asked.

"I go around helping the town fix some stuff." Ymir mentioned.

"Then do you know where the army take prisoners?" Rex asked as the other three what Rex is thinking.

"Rex, you're not planning to…?" Pyra asked worry.

"We have to save Nia and Dromarch." Rex determined.

"I thought you'd say that." Azurda sighed.

"That's right, we can't leave them being bars!" Rana said.

"Okay, I can tell you care for others and all, but how about we get some food first. I'm sure Tora is hungry from rescuing you." Ymir said.

"Tora needs food to help Rex-Rex." Tora nodded.

"I'm a little puckish too." Azurda said.

"Can't we eat later? I want to find Nia and Dromarch as soon as possible!" Rex said, but his stomach growling loud tells a different story.

"Guess we're eating here tonight." Cattleya giggled.

"Huh, if it's alright with everyone, I can cook something." Pyra offered.

"Pyra? I didn't know you could cook!" Rex surprised.

"Hehe, well, as long as fire is involved, I can do almost anything! Fry, steam, grill – you name it." Pyra bragged a little and summons a small fire in her hand surprising everyone.

"Cool, come on, I'll show you what we got." Ymir lead Pyra to the food supplied.

After Pyra finish cooking, everyone started eating and enjoying the food she made as it's like something they never tasted before that even Cattleya admits this is equally good as her own cooking or maybe a little better.

"Tora's curious. Pyra is fire-using Blade, yes?" Tora asked, this got Ymir's attention.

"When Tora broke that water pipe, Pyra could still make fire!" Tora mentioned.

"For real?" Ymir surprised.

"Come to think of it, you're right. That Bridge, the imperial Blade, she used fire abilities just like Pyra but the water seemed to douse much of her strength." Azurda pointed out.

"That is strange, our world is surrounded by the elemental energy we know as ether. They are form like fire, water, and wind that Drivers and Blade draw power from, but they also weakness to other certain elements like water against fire." Ymir explained.

"So, how exactly did you still use your fire even when you touched by the water?" Ymir asked curious.

"Well, huh, my powers don't come from fire." Pyra revealed nervous.

"Mehmah? If powers not fire, why look like flames?" Tora asked.

"Th-that may be a little complicated to explain…" Pyra said looking a little sad.

"Don't worry, Pyra, you don't have to tell us right away. Just know we are here for you what problems you have, talk to us when you're ready." Cattleya said calmly.

"Thank you." Pyra smiled.

"Okay, so you guys want to know about the prison then, Tora and I can ask around and I'll see if I can get my hand on a map of the place too." Ymir said.

"Please do, those two are our friends even though they were with bad people at the time, but they help helped us escape." Rana begged.

"Hey, hey, I said we'll help." Ymir said while hiding her blush from how cute the little kid is.

"Oh right, we should Agate know about this when she gets home." Ymir remembered.

"Right, we'll need her help too." Tora agreed.

"Who's Agate?" Rex asked curious.

 **(Docking Port)**

"Hey Morag, glad to see you came!" A woman greeted her friend.

"Nice to see you too, Leina Vance." Morag greeted.

Mòrag is a woman of black, long hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and fair skin. She is rather tall and slim, with an average build. Mòrag wears a black and white uniform with white gloves, and a cape and a hat that has a knight-like face piece and the Mor Ardain crest upon it, signalling her position as Special Inquisitor. On her shoulder is a piece of white and golden armor, alongside her hips, knees and toes. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

Leina is a young woman with long blonde hair that goes down to her waist and blue eyes. She also wears the same Special Inquisitor uniform like Morag except the part of the color is blue instead of black. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Consul Dughall will be here soon to greet you, and his men managed to capture a member from the Torna group." Leina reported.

"That's good, I suppose, but I'm more interest about this Blade with the emerald core crystal our Blades met." Morag said with a serious look.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Rex, Rana and their Blades were close to being caught by Bridge and Claudette, but they got an unexpected help from a nopon named Tora who wanted to be friends with them and hope he'll be a great help to rescue Nia and Dromarch along with Tora's older adopted sister Ymir.**

 **Hope you like Ymir being Tora's sister and she has another surprise that will appear in the next chapter, Special Inquisitor Morag has come to town making things difficult for our heroes along with another Inquisitor Leina Vance. Let see how the group will handle these powerful Driver Duo when they had a hard time dealing with one strong Blade.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awakening the First Artificial Blade, Poppi**

Morag and Leina are walking together as they see Dugall with a few men standing straight as they salute the two Special Inquisitor.

"Special Inquisitor Morag, it is an honor to have you here though I was not expecting this until a later date I heard." Dugall greeted.

"I make it my business to get things done soon." Morag said firm.

"We're going to speak to the Torna member your men captured, there's something we want to ask her about the company she was with." Leina requested.

"Y-Yes, I take it Lady Claudette has already informed you." Dugall guessed, not liking this one bit.

"I have." Claudette said walking toward the group with Brighid by her side.

"I hope the trip wasn't too much trouble for you, Lady Morag." Brighid said.

"No trouble at all, now about that prisoner." Morag stared at Dugall with a scary glare.

"Right away, ma'am!" Dugall feared.

 **(Office)**

Leina, Morag, along with their Blades are standing in the office with Nia and a couple of guards for a little extra protection, not that these ladies need any, as Nia just glares at the four not caring about what they might do to her.

"So, you are the Torna ruffian. I must say you look a little different from your poster." Morag looked at Nia's wanted poster.

"A LITTLE different?! Whoever drew that should be the one in jail!" Nia complained.

"Believe me, some have tried to get a really good look at you, but you were always on the move and your Blade was the first thing they can think of." Leina chuckled.

"Well, at least I know you're more friendly than miss stone eyes here." Nia mocked Morag.

"I get that a lot, now about the two young boys who were with you before your captured. Why were they with you?" Leina asked.

"Those two… sorry, but I barely know those two salvagers for a day." Nia said.

"Oh, so those boys are salvagers… how old did you say they were, Claudette?" Leina asked her Blade.

"One is 15 and the other is two years younger, they appeared to be raised together as brothers." Claudette answered.

"And they're both very unique, the older one is the Driver of the Blade with the emerald core crystal and the younger brother has awaken a Blade as a baby." Morag listed all what she had learn from the reports.

"It would seem you have gotten yourself inform with some interesting people." Morag commented.

"Maybe…" Nia looked away.

"Could you at least give us their names?" Leina asked nicely.

"Not a chance." Nia refused.

"Don't worry, I know their names: the older boy is Rex, the young one is Rana, and their Blades are Pyra and Cattleya." Claudette informed shocking Nia.

"Alright, thank you for that, Claudette." Morag thanked as she now thinks of a plan to lure them here.

 **(Tora and Ymir's Home)**

"Oh, I am so happy to meet new friends for my Driver! It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Agata!" Agata introduced herself exciting.

"Your Blade seems elegant." Azurda commented.

"Just wait until you see her in action." Ymir smirked.

"Now, let's get info of Rex-Rex's friends!" Tora cheered.

"Oh, did something happened?" Agata asked.

"You could say their friends got caught by the Imperial guards and they want to rescue them." Ymir revealed shocking her Blade.

"What? But wouldn't that make them criminals?" Agata pointed out.

"I can promise you that Nia and Dromarch are not like that, they just ended up with the wrong group." Rex assured.

"And they helped us out too." Rana added.

"Hmm, alright, I guess I'll help out with this, but this better not get my Driver and her little brother arrested." Agata hoped.

"Okay, now with this disguise I have on, let's go ask around town." Pyra said wearing a cat-coat that covers her red hair and her core crystal as everyone got ready to leave.

 **(Later)**

Everyone returned to hidden home sitting down around the table all sad and shock about the information they managed to gather about Nia and Dromarch, and it was not a happy news.

"Nia and Dromarch, executed… it doesn't bear thinking about!" Pyra worried.

"We can't let that happen, right big brother?" Rana asked.

"Of course, we won't!" Rex said.

"But getting aboard that warship will be no mean feat, we're going to need an ironclad plan." Azurda pointed out as they look at the blueprints of the warship Nia and Dromarch are being held in.

"Army port is under heavy guard…" Tora said.

"And don't even think about suggesting a full-on attack, we'd be outnumbered, and it could put everyone of the town in danger." Ymir said to Rex as he sighs that his idea won't work.

"Hmm, there must be a way inside without being detected." Cattleya said as she and Pyra look closely at the blueprint until Pyra believes she found an answer.

"There! This is one of the Grandarbor's roots, right?" Pyra pointed at the roots.

"I believe that is." Agata nodded.

"Then this goes all the way from the quay to the hull of the warship." Pyra said.

"Right, and from there we can sneak our way into the cargo entrance here." Ymir pointed at the spot where the cargo entrance is.

"That's great, no one will spot us if we sneak in from below." Rex smiled, liking this plan.

"Security light around this entrance. At night, not even workers here." Tora informed.

"Then it's a plan!" Cattleya smiled.

Then they notice Tora and Ymir smirking at each other almost in a sinister way as Agata just chuckles.

"Well then, it's time we reveal our secret project." Ymir said.

"Yes, let's show friends the project!" Tora cheered.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Rana confused as well as the others.

"You'll see." Ymir winked and the adopted siblings brought them to their workshop center and Tora remove a curtain revealing a robot-girl.

"What's this then…?" Rex asked.

"Nobody ever sees this before, Secret of Tora and Big Sis Ymir's secret." Tora chuckled.

"What you're looking at here is the world's first artificial Blade!" Ymir announced, saying the name together with Tora and the group became shock.

"Whoa! You guys are making a Blade of your own!" Rana surprised.

"You could say they've been working on this a little before Ymir awakened me." Agata mentioned.

"Tora have always wanted to be Driver of Blade, but…" Tora paused thinking about that day.

"Unfortunately, Tora didn't have the potential to awaken a core crystal and ended up a major nosebleed for three days. Do you KNOW how hard it is to remove bloodstains and how much blood loss he went through; he could've been in a coma!" Ymir glared at Rex who back away a little.

"R-Right…"

"But we're relive that didn't happen." Agata said.

"Anyway, back to Tora's Blade. When complete, even no-potential Tora can be Driver!" Tora stated.

"Oh yeah, we're making history here!" Ymir bragged.

"This is simply incredible, you two built this Blade from scratch?" Azurda asked curious.

"Actually, the idea was started by dad and grandpa who wanted to become Drivers too but didn't have the potential." Ymir mentioned becoming sad as Tora is.

"But Grampypon die, and we still not know where Dadapon go to…" Tora said.

"They left this for us to finish what they have started and we're going to make that dream into a reality!" Ymir determined.

"That's an amazing dream, I know you can do it!" Rana believed.

"Thanks, kid, but we just need to get a few more parts for to be fully complete." Ymir said.

"Uh, so it's not finished?" Cattleya asked.

"Of course not, just because it looks finish on the outside doesn't mean the same on the inside." Ymir scolded.

"But Ymir, the parts we need is 60,000 gold and we're not even halfway there." Agata reminded of the money they have.

"60,000?!" Rex and Rana gasped.

"What did you expect? Some machine parts have big prices." Ymir shrugged.

"Sheesh, you guys want a kidney too?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"Calm down, Rex, I think we owe them our help." Pyra stated.

"She's right, I think I heard about some men needed some salvage help and the payment is very good." Cattleya recalled hearing about the job earlier.

"Well then, Rana, we're going salvaging." Rex said.

"Okay!" Rana nodded.

"Are you sure, my earnings are a natural crystal, so it should be enough for the money." Pyra offered.

"No, no, that wouldn't be right. We'll get the money ourselves." Rex refused to take Pyra's earning.

"That's very admirable." Azurda said proudly of his adopted grandson.

"Yay! Rex-Rex is too generous!" Tora cheered.

"This Blade of yours better be useful though, Tora." Rex said firm.

"Leave that to Tora!" Tora said.

"Well, I better get working too, I actually got other repair quest that needs fixing." Ymir said.

 **(Nighttime)**

Night has fallen and a rainstorm with the sound of thunder meaning there could be lightning too, and it's the perfect time for Tora and Ymir as they put the final parts they managed to get along with their new friends.

"I still can't believe we got 60,000 in one day, it's a miracle!" Ymir said.

"Yes, yes, good thing we have new friends to help us!" Tora nodded.

"Okay, the parts are in and now all that is left is charge it up with some lightning." Ymir excited.

"Tora, Ymir, our friends' execution draws near. There's no time to lose." Azurda reminded them.

"Don't worry, old man, we still got plenty of time. This is a very big moment for us." Ymir stated before turning to Tora.

"Okay, little brother, it's time!" Ymir said.

"Right! Okay artificial Blade, it's wakey-wakey time!" Tora said as he's about to pull the switch.

"Don't do that, Tora." Pyra said stopping Tora from pulling the switch.

"Uh, what Tora do wrong?" Tora asked.

"You can't keep calling her "Artificial Blade"! As her creator, the least you can do is give her a proper name." Pyra lectured.

"That's right, it's always important to give one name whether it be a newborn baby or some new things we make. Grandpa told us that." Ymir remembered the words their grandpa told them before he died.

"I guess that doesn't go for Blades since we always remember our names." Agata said.

"But it's still feels right

"Aw, I understand. Tora actually did think of name for her, very good name." Tora smiled.

"Well, if that's settle then introduces us to her." Rana said.

"Yes, right away!" Tora nodded putting his ear-arm on the switch, ready to pull it for real this time.

"Just in time, the lightning storm is about to kick in." Ymir alerted.

"Now… wakey-wakey! Tora's very own Blade, Poppi!" Tora pulled the switch and the lightning strikes down charging the artificial Blade now named Poppi.

They see Poppi starting to stand up on her own as Ymir and Tora are excited to hear her first words.

"How may I be of service, Master?" Poppi talked in a cute manner and almost like a maid would say while doing a cute pose.

Everyone's reaction was quite shock and unexpected to see the new Blade to act like that upon first awaken, Rana even thought Poppi would sound a little more robotic.

"TORA?! I thought we agreed NOT to make the settings like that!" Ymir yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, Tora must've forgot. Hold on." Tora shut off Poppi for a moment as he makes some adjustments.

"Seriously, grandpa…" Ymir muttered.

"Okay, all good now. Second time go best! Powerrr… on!" Tora pulled the switch again powering up Poppi again.

This time, Poppi opens her eyes and spoke her first words in a normal manner.

"Greetings, Masterpon."

"Awesome! We did it, Tora! You're a Driver now!" Ymir cheered as she and Tora hop together.

"I'm so happy for you, Tora!" Agata smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tora repeated and they stop jumping of joy and turn to his friends.

"Tora and Ymir's masterpiece! World's first artificial Blade… Poppi!" Tora announced as everyone is impress of this feat.

"Pretty good, huh? Tora and Ymir succeed amazingly, yes?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, amazing! Though I was pretty surprised before when she was all… you… know…" Rex paused though everyone knew what he was talking about when Poppi was acting like a maid.

"You can blame our grandpa for that, he was always a fan of maids like the ones you would see at a café and he wanted one of his own. He even had me wear maid outfits sometime, it was so embarrassing!" Ymir explained angry.

Pyra notices some clothes fell off the closet near Poppi, some look like maid outfits that must've been from either their grandpa or Tora, but she didn't to not think about that.

"Well, let's not dwell on that. Rex, let's go rescue Nia and Dromarch!" Pyra said.

"No time to lose!" Rex determined.

"We'll show those soldiers what happens when you mess with our friends!" Rana smirked.

"You boys will do whatever it takes to rescue a friend then I'll support you with everything I got!" Cattleya declared as she holds up her Giant Slayer sword.

Ymir and Tora look at each other with proud smiles on their faces, knowing that their grandpa would be proud of them and that their dad would be thrilled to see their artificial Blade, if they can find him that is.

As for Poppi, she looks over the readers as she suddenly breaks the fourth wall.

"Anyway, my name is Poppi. Poppi try hard to make Masterpon proud." Poppi said as she bows.

Wait, how did she do that?

 **(With Risty)**

"Hmm…" Risty smiled while holding a large cup of beer.

"Something got you exciting, miss?" The bartender asked.

"You could say I'm about to get my big payday soon, and getting it is going to be fun." Risty said before drinking the whole cup, slamming it on the counter, and putting some gold coins too.

"Thanks for drink." Risty thanked before she walks out of the bar.

She looks up at the night sky despite the rain and lightning strikes, it didn't bother her at all as the only thing she can think about is how exciting it is to bag the emerald core crystal Blade.

"I take it you're ready to go for the job?" A woman wearing cloak covering her whole body walked up to Risty.

"Yep, we ready ourselves at the root that goes to the bottom of the warship." Risty said.

"Do you really think the Driver of the Aegis will really go there?" The woman asked curious.

"Call it a gut feeling, Swan. Let see just how special the Aegis really is in action." Risty smirked.

"Let's not forget about Dugall, I'm sure the man wouldn't that we help ourselves for a few gold coins." Swan giggled.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Rex and friends have gained a new alley to help them to rescue Nia and Dromarch from being executed, but it looks like Risty and her friend Swan will be ready for them to bag the big payment they were promise though it looks like those two have already other plans in mind. And hope you like Agata being Ymir's Blade, a spiked-hammer and an axe together like make a cool combination.**

 **Also, you'll be surprise of what Swan's appearance is too. Hehe.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
